El principio de todo
by Arikawa Rin
Summary: La historia de cómo llegaron al "limbo", cómo se conocieron y cómo vivieron. (Oh, Dios, pésimo summary, no se hacerlos... Prometo que la historia está mejor)


Mi primera historia sobre Angel Beats . Ser buenos conmigo que no estoy acostumbrada a los tomatazos~

Este es el primer capítulo, será una historia (pretendo hacerla larga) de capítulos cortos, no dispongo de mucho tiempo para hacerlos más largos... Perdón...

**Aclaración: **Angel Beats no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo hago la historia a raíz de lo ya creado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:  
****24 de Abril**

La mañana del 24 de Abril todo era, aparentemente, igual que siempre. El sol brillaba en el cielo, totalmente despejado, sin una nube ni media que mostrara su ser. Habían dejado paso al mayor astro de aquel sistema, el encargado de mostrar sus resplandecientes rayos y de calentar la Tierra como si su vida le fuera en ello. Una suave brisa mecía las cortinas de la habitación, debido al gran día que hacía, cierta muchachita había pedido que la ventana fuera abierta pues así podría disfrutar de la vista del hermoso parque que se encontraba a escasos metros de su casa. Como siempre, el médico había ido a visitarla, pudo saberlo al escuchar el timbre, pero no le prestó el más mínimo caso, mantuvo la mirada fija sobre un grupo de chicos que jugaban alegremente al béisbol.

Tres golpes suaves llamarón su atención ero continuó con la mirada perdida, sin fijarse en que su "amigo" y conocido había atravesado el marco de la puerta y andaba con paso firme hacia ella, seguido de una mujer de mediana edad con los cabellos de un color similar a los rosados de la más pequeña.

**-¿Cómo estás hoy?-** La inconfundible voz del médico "despertó" los sentidos de la chica, quien volteó los ojos para dirigirle una leve mirada. Su cabeza no se movió ni un centímetro y, rápidamente, sus iris volvieron a dirigirse hacia la ventana**-Todavía continúa así, doctor… Lleva una semana sin hablar ¿Cree que su estado ha empeorado?- **La preocupada voz de la mujer resonó en los oídos de la pequeña muchacha, quien trataba desesperadamente de articular media palabra, cualquier cosa estaba bien, quería demostrar que continuaba con vida pero que era consciente de que eso no sería así durante mucho tiempo más**-No, le hemos hecho muchas pruebas en esta semana, su estado es igual que antes… Me temo que es ella la que no quiere hablar ¿Ha pasado algo, Yui?-** Los ojos de la chica continuaron fijos sobre los jugadores. Deseaba poder hablar, poder moverse, quería mostrar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, el dolor que estaba sintiendo por todo el cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible? Hacía mucho que había dejado de notar su cuerpo, realmente, si no lo mirara de vez en cuando, olvidaría que estaba ahí. La última semana había sido horrible, se había despertado con dolores y había luchado por llamar a su madre pero sus labios no se movían. Incapaz de articular palabra, había tratado de comunicarse con la mirada pero le era imposible mover los ojos sin sufrir el dolor más insoportable de toda su vida. Había tratado de pedirle ayuda al doctor pero éste se negaba a asumir que su estado estaba empeorando, las pruebas no habían revelado que fuera así y debía fiarse de ellas.

La muchacha se había resignado, ese día había usado todas sus fuerzas para lanzar esa última mirada al doctor, pero no había servido de nada. Cerró los ojos con pesadez y escuchó un pitido constante, seguido de un grito que supo reconocer al instante, su madre la llamaba**-¿Yui? ¡Yui! ¡Doctor, haga algo! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes, mi niña! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes!-** Las súplicas de la mujer y los intentos del hombre no pudieron hacer nada.

En menos de un segundo, su cuerpo se deshizo de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Con dificultad pero sin sentir absolutamente nada, esbozó una sonrisa y usó todas sus fuerzas para pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras**-Mamá, gracias- **El grito desgarrador de su madre fue acompañado por el sonido de cristales rompiéndose. El pitido cesó. Todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba oscuro, no había dolor, no había nada. Un sonido que la chica conocía muy bien se escuchó de fondo. El timbre de su casa, alguien pedía entrar pero nadie fue a abrir. La pequeña no era capaz de escuchar los llantos de su madre, ni de notar los intentos del doctor por reanimarla, tampoco escuchó la voz de un joven que gritaba por la ventana pidiendo su pelota. Nada. Todo había terminado. Por fin había llegado su momento, ahora podría descansar en paz.

* * *

adsasdassd! Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo~~ ¿Qué os pareció? *^* Yo lloré al escribirlo(?)

Se aceptan sugerencias, dudas, tomatazos y aclaraciones~


End file.
